


two words.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [75]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Ben got home from work, Rey said two words that changed his life forever.or:  Rey has something unexpected to tell Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	two words.

**Author's Note:**

> day 75, drabble 75.
> 
> Prompt 075 - those words.
> 
> Only 25 left to go. That's crazy. It feels like I just started this.

When Ben got home from work, Rey said two words that changed his life forever. 

“I'm pregnant.” 

He was hit with so many emotions that he didn't know what to think. He was elated, but they'd only been dating for four months, how could they have been so reckless, what were his parents going to think, what were his grandparents going to think, and on and on and on. 

Rey was just standing there, unsure look on her face, and Ben walked to her, kissing her deeply. “This is amazing. And it'll be okay.” 

Rey was relieved by those words.


End file.
